Captain Oblivious
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: Tony becomes a redhead in the hopes that he'll snag Gibbs' eye. Gibbs/DiNozzo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"What the…"

Gibbs bit off a groan, sighing. Oh, this week was going great. It was a cold, miserable Thursday morning, his car had broken down and he'd probably ruined his clothes while trying to assess it, and now this, just after he'd changed into a pair of too-tight jeans.

Gibbs watched from the shadows as DiNozzo sauntered in as if he owned the place, dancing away to some music only he could hear. That was nothing different, but the hair? Now that was unexpected. Gibbs cocked his head to the side, studying it.

It was one of those pretty-boy hairstyles that he saw on the kids in Georgetown, Dupont, and Adams Morgan. The bottom part of the hair where it lay against Tony's skull was a blend of blond and brownish streaks, but it was the tips that grabbed his attention. Every so often a little bit of blood red dye had been put on the last inch or so of hair.

Damn, he'd always loved redheads!

He stepped out of the shadows and coughed a couple of times and muttered a "morning", grabbing his toiletries kit before retreating to the bathroom again. Once he was sure his appearance was ship shape, he was going for coffee. He was sure as hell going to need it today.

Tony walked in, smiling at all the ladies as he made his way through the office. His daily routine always started with flirting and paying his favorites a compliment or two. It made life easier when he had the right people on his side. He had been known to get special favors pushed through in hours when it took most people a week or longer. If you were Gibbs, it sometimes took twice that time. Even though the director did have a crush on him.

Today Tony knew he was the talk of NCIS. He received just as many compliments as he gave, everyone loving the new hairstyle. He was going to owe Abby twenty bucks, because she had been right when she finished the color. It looked good. Damn good. He'd already received two propositions from women he knew were happily married. He hated losing the bet, but it was worth it. It had taken extra time to figure out how he actually wanted to style it, but the reactions more than made up for how early he'd needed to wake up. And the best was yet to come. Gibbs hadn't really reacted but Tony knew Gibbs' eyes had been locked on him as he'd walked through the office.

Tony plunked a coffee down on Gibbs' desk, grinning at Probie, who was calling him a suck up. "It's not sucking up; it's ensuring my future as Gibbs' favorite. When you learn _that_, McGeek, you might actually have a shot at making it around here."

"Abby is Gibbs' favorite," McGee shot back. "You're sucking up. You know he goes for redheads. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to distract Gibbs. He's in a bad mood already, Tony, so don't taunt the tiger. Taunted tigers can maul their prey."

Prey? Gibbs had slipped soundlessly out of the bathroom and arched an eyebrow, turning and walking on silent feet toward the younger men. "Who is taunting a tiger, McGee?" He casually eyed the tight ass of Tony's jeans, threadbare where the curve disappeared into muscular thigh. Why he was being tortured Jethro didn't know, but if the kid was wearing a white button-down that was loose at the throat under his lightweight spring jacket he knew someone had it out for him. His mouth ached for the coffee that was sitting on his desk but he wouldn't reach for it yet.

Both men turned around, Tim averting his eyes but Tony giving him that damn smug assessing grin. "Who dipped your head in red paint, DiNozzo? I hope you didn't pay for that."

"Not yet, although I think I may have lost a bet over it. I'm going to end up owing Abby lunch and some cash by the end of the day." Tony ruffled his newly colored hair and flicked a couple of the spikes. They wouldn't move because of all the product he'd used that morning.

"What was the bet? If it was for you to look ridiculous, I think you won." Damn DiNozzo, he had a white shirt on. Gibbs reached over to test the stiffness of the hair. "What stuff is in there? Superglue? Shellack? Military-grade epoxy?"

"I wouldn't tell her you don't like it, Boss. She worked hard to get the color and the cut right. She's good; you might want to let her loose on your hair. Give it a more modern style than the one you've been wearing for the last twenty years. I'd trust her again, and she wouldn't even have to win a bet this time to do it. She's as good as my very expensive stylist."

He snorted, trying to deflect attention. "DiNozzo, the day I let Abby loose on my hair is the day I shave my head. Permanently."

Tony cocked his head, a small smile appearing. "Bet that'd look good on you too."

Gibbs' mouth went dry at that. He couldn't imagine why Tony was flirting so much. The other man was a natural flirt but rarely this open with Gibbs. And it was confusing and bothering the hell out of him. Gibbs downed the coffee that had been on his desk in a few long gulps. Maybe if he had some caffeine in his system, this would start making sense.

"Oh my God, Tony. You look soooo good!" Abby came tearing into the squad room, eyeing Tony from all sides, hands on hips, nodding and grinning. "I'm a genius, aren't I, Gibbs?"

"Mmm," Gibbs muttered. He took a long time to fold his soiled and dirty pants. "There a reason why you're so late, DiNozzo?"

"Traffic, Boss." Tony didn't sound contrite at all. Traffic had been terrible—Gibbs knew it—but he suspected that the reason had more to do with the spikes and hair style.

"Well then, you can stay late tonight to make up. Paperwork. Filing." Gibbs gave Tony a feral grin, silently impressed when Tony didn't look away.

"Okay, Boss. Whatever you say."

Gibbs shook his head and walked away. He needed another coffee already. He'd need to mainline the stuff to get through today.

Tony pouted when Gibbs stepped away before he looked at Abby. "Anything?"

"Nope, just cranky Gibbs. Give it time. You remember - he's Captain Oblivious. He'll take notice, Tony, just in his own time. Phase Two is ready, right?"

Tony smiled briefly, leaning in close. "And Phase Three, Abbs. Scheduled maintenance on my place happens in a week."

"Phase Two?" Tim butted in, eyes wide. "Oh no. You did not do this to get Gibbs' attention, did you?"

Tony shrugged. McGee knew all about his interest in Gibbs. Hell, he, Tony, and Abby had been drinking partners since Kate's death.

"Tony, he's not…" McGee searched for the word. "Interested."

Tony leaned over McGee's desk. "You the expert on Gibbs now, Probie?"

"Tim…" Abby rested a hand on each of their shoulders and Tony leaned into the touch. "This is just an experiment. What Gibbs is or what he isn't…" She shrugged. "But we're gonna support Tony as he gives it a try. And if I was right and I win, drinks are on me this weekend."

She smirked at Tony. "If nothing happens today, tomorrow _is_ Friday. I happen to know that Gibbs and Fornell always go to the same bar on their anniversary. Who marries two different men on the same day anyway? She was beyond twisted, Tony."

"Did you ever meet her?" Tony asked. He'd never met any of the ex-wives and outside of them being redheads, and, he suspected, cold-as-ice bitches, he had no idea what they might be like.

"Diane? Yeah, once. At Ducky's fiftieth birthday party. She was awful, Tony. She sipped her wine and gave us dirty looks, as if all of us were beneath her. Gibbs was so stressed when he was around her. It was miserable." She punched his arm lightly. "At least you got here during the Stephanie days, when he only brooded."

"So what is the plan?" McGee interrupted, looking from Tony to Abby and then back again. At least Ziva wasn't here to razz Tony about the hair and maybe by the time she got back from Tel Aviv, he'd have some resolution with Gibbs. Not that McGee was ready to have hope. Gibbs was Mr. Marine hetero.

"Phase One," Abby said, her eyes sparkling. "Tony gets Gibbs' attention. Red hair and tight jeans are the first steps. Take off the jacket and unbutton another button on that shirt, Tony. Gibbs is a simple guy. Worn jeans and a white button down will catch his eye. Then the flirts with Gibbs, all day. Maybe he rattles him, maybe he doesn't but Gibbs will take notice."

"He already did," Tony shot back, beaming. "Commented on the hair, even touched it."

"Oh my God, no way. McGee?"

"Saw it myself," Tim replied, a little smirk on his face. "PhaseTwo?"

"Tony goes to The Chart House in Alexandria. Gibbs and Fornell spend their anniversary there every year."

"Their what? Explain more." McGee demanded.

"Anniversary. Diane married Gibbs and Fornell on the same day like seven years apart. On their shared anniversary, they go have dinner and drinks at The Chart House. It is right on the water down in Old Towne. Anyway, Tony is going to show up there in going out clothes, not clubbing clothes, but going out clothes." She glanced over at Tony. "No leather. Not yet."

Tony shook his head but smiled. "If that doesn't work, I have to stay with Gibbs and Abby and I go clubbing."

"Leather time!" Abby added with a laugh.

"Phase Four?"

"He's human, he won't need that but if so, we will so have a planning session," Abby said with a smirk. "Uh oh, Gibbs incoming. Look busy!"

As Tony went to his desk and started shuffling paperwork, he watched Gibbs approach. The man's eyes locked on Tony's and never looked away. Oh yeah, Gibbs was hooked. Now it was just a matter of getting beyond his barriers. Tony couldn't wait for the challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tony took a deep breath and looked at the Chart House, a nice restaurant on Old Town, Alexandria's waterfront. It was a fairly classy place even though it didn't have a dress code or anything like that. This section of Alexandria was yuppiewas yuppie and being on the water with boats all around gave it a certain atmosphere. It reminded Tony of Long Island, not the Hamptons, exactly, but the relaxed atmosphere of tourists and old money blending together. The shops were a mix of boutiques and quirky little places, home made ice cream, hand made jewelry, bookstores, antique places, the Torpedo Factory, which used to be just what its name implied and was now an art gallery.

With the Potomac laid out in front of him, the shops behind him, and only a few tourists around, the night was quiet and peaceful, a counterpoint to how Tony himself felt.

Tony knew he looked good—damned good, in fact. He'd opted for black dress pants and an emerald green designer shirt that matched his eyes perfectly. Now that he'd styled his hair a few times, it was getting easier and Tony was very pleased with it. Now Iif only he could calm his nerves. Flirting with Gibbs at work was one thing, but taking it off work and into the real world changed the playing field and the stakes were never higher. It went way beyond admitting his bisexuality to someone he didn't know was interested. This was _Gibbs, _the man he admired so much. Could Tony deal with his potential rejection?

Lingering outside on the dock that led to the restaurant, Tony hesitated. Could he, and more importantly _should_ he, take this step? It'd change everything. Tony could lose a job he'd come to love, and the affection from a boss he was way too invested in. Torn between his options, he flipped his phone open and dialed Abby, knowing she'd understand.

"You are so not piking, Tony," she said by way of a greeting. "Get in there and knock his socks off. You know he's interested. He isn't going to kick you to the curb. Did we not examine all of this last night, every look, the way he was when you showed up with your red ? Even McGee and Ziva admitted he couldn't take his eyes off you."

"Abbs," he said, frustrated. "What if we read this all wrong?"

"We didn't," she assured. "Tony, you have to have faith. Have faith in yourself, have faith in Tim and me, have faith in Gibbs. We're all people you can trust, right?"

"Not your job on the line," he replied on a heavy sigh.

"Not yours either. Kick uncertain DiNozzo out and bring back Tony the Sex Machine, the guy who knows he had Gibbs' attention, the guy who knows Gibbs is probably talking about him to Fornell right now." Her voice softened. "You can do this, Tony. I know you can. You want him, and trust me, he wants you. Has he ever called McGee honeybuns? Has he ever called McGee or Ziva his loyal St. Bernard? He needs you more than he can admit and he wants you on a personal level. We all see it and you know it. Stop being so uncertain. Get in there and see what happens."

Tony chuckled, feeling some of his self confidence return. "What do I have to lose?"

"That close intimate relationship with your hand," Abby retorted. "Get off the phone and get in there Tony, or I swear to God, I will send Gibbs photo manips of you, showing you have red hair all over."

"You wouldn't! And I don't!"

"Try me, Tony Boy! The camera and Photoshop can make everything seem real. I love you, Tony Bear. Get in there and do your thing. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. If Gibbs reacts the way we expect, he'll make the first move and you won't have put anything on the line. Understand me?"

"Yeah, Abbs. I know." She was right, he realized. All he had to do was wait for it to come to him.

Tony hung up then, squaring his shoulders and striding into the restaurant. He'd arranged earlier for a table of one, to be seated close to the Fornell/Gibbs party.

Gibbs was halfway into his shrimp cocktail appetizer when the atmosphere in the room changed. The air stilled, as if some force was holding its breath. Gibbs knew that feeling in his gut. Something was going to happen. His hand rested lightly on his gun and he eyed Tobias, seeing his friend in the ready position as well.

When Tobias snorted, his body language relaxing, Gibbs arched an eyebrow, head whipping around to see what had Toby so amused. It was DiNozzo—redheaded DiNozzo—being led to a table a couple over from them. Tony took a seat that gave Gibbs a great angle view to of him and began to study the menu.

"You tell DiNozzo about this place?" Tobias asked, clear amusement in his voice.

"Hell no," Gibbs growled. The Chart House was relatively well known;, it wasn't as if it was a secret hideaway. And Tony had an apartment in Old Town, so this had to be a coincidence.

"Wonder what bimbo he's bringing here tonight," Fornell muttered. Gibbs felt his eyes narrow at that thought. He wanted DiNozzo eating alone.

"Did ya get a load of the hair?" Fornell asked. "Redhead."

"He looks good as a redhead," Gibbs said quickly, wondering why he was defending DiNozzo.

"Sirs?" Gibbs looked up as the waitress materialized at his shoulder. "The gentleman over there asked me to bring you these. He said one of you is his boss?"

Tobias rolled his eyes and muttered, "Ass kisser."

Gibbs took the drink, a potent bourbon, and swirled it thoughtfully. Without worrying about the consequences of what he was doing and the tongues that'd wag, he stood up, walking the short distance to Tony's table and sitting across from him.

Tony looked up and Gibbs read something in his eyes that he'd never seen before. Something Gibbs desperately wanted to understand. There was hope there, and something deeper, more intense. It turned his eyes a darker green.

"Got a date?" Gibbs asked causally.

"Flying solo tonight, Boss," Tony said and there was a slight tremor in his voice that Gibbs picked up.

"Join us."

"Not crashing your party."

"Bought the drinks," Gibbs pointed out. "Makes it your party now." He swallowed hard. "My treat, DiNozzo."

Tony's eyes flashed and Gibbs bit back a gasp at the brief glimpse of what had to be desire in them. This was a mistake, a huge mistake. He couldn't allow himself to get involved with DiNozzo. It'd be a disaster for both of them.

Even though Gibbs knew this, he couldn't help pressing the issue. "You shouldn't eat or drink alone. Why Toby and I come out tonight. We married the same girl on the same day years apart." Gibbs stood, jerking his head over to the table. "Come on, Tony. Not taking no for an answer."

Tony stared at the table for a moment before lifting his head, nodding. "Okay then, but if you front the food, I'm taking care of the drinks. I'm not into free rides, Boss." Gibbs was glad to see that Tony's confidence seemed to have returned, his body language less tense, his eyes meeting Gibbs' easily.

Hearing Tony's voice dip into a lower register just as he called Gibbs "Boss" did things to his overactive imagination. "Not 'boss' off work, Tony. Don't give me a power trip."

He hadn't intended his voice to come out that husky, that sexy, but it had and Tony's hand clenched the glass of beer tighter. "What then? What do I call you…'Boss'." A smirky little smile appeared on Tony's face as he stood, twisting and then bending down to grab his beer. His ass was perfectly displayed in those dress pants and when he turned, Gibbs realized from the bounce and settle Tony presented that he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Ah, hell. He was in trouble. "Fucked."

"You want me to call you fucked?" Tony asked, eyebrows rising.

"Gibbs. Just call me Gibbs, DiNozzo."

"Okay, but if you want to be called—"

"Don't make me wack you in this place."

"That comes later?" Tony asked, all innocence. "I'll play the game any way you want to, Boss. But for now, let's eat."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tobias gave Gibbs a curious look as he walked back over to their table, Tony in tow. Gibbs knew he had to have reddened when Tony started….flirting was the only word Gibbs could come up with. He couldn't quite figure it out. What about DiNozzo had changed with the dye job and new hairstyle? And how the hell could Gibbs regain his balance and handle this?

He needed to be in control. Tobias was a top-notch investigator and he'd be able to read anything. Body language, non-verbal clues, Tobias would jump on any of it and expects answers later. And Gibbs did not want there to be a turf war between Tobias and DiNozzo. In any capacity. And he sure as hell didn't want to be the center of it. Tobias knew more than any other friend did, with the possible exception of Mike, and even so, neither of them knew that he was attracted to DiNozzo.

That damned red hair had haunted his fantasies since he'd seen it. Gibbs couldn't help the fact that red hair was the color he found most attractive, and with DiNozzo's green eyes and muscular body…he had no idea how amazing he looked. And how much Gibbs wanted him.

"Tobias, you know Tony. He's joining us and will be buying drinks tonight. Drink as much as you want."

"Why's that?" Tobias said, his gaze sharpening. "He marry Diane too?" Gibbs had expected the jealousy or territorialism to come up and just rolled his eyes, hoping DiNozzo could hold his own. If not, it was going to be an uncomfortable night.

"Not the marrying kind, Fornell," Tony said with a laugh, standing as a chair and place setting was created for him. "Got bored, the game is a washout. Just wandered down here and saw Boss and you, thought I'd send over drinks…for Bossman…"

Every time Tony said that word, his voice dipped into that low range that made Gibbs' mind wander and his blood pressure rise. He pulled in a deep breath and a gulp of bourbon before he answered, watching every movement at the front of Tony's pants as he sat down.

"Not Boss, tonight, Tony. Remember?"

"Sure, Fu—errr Gibbs." He hadn't really been about to say "fucked", had he? Gibbs knew he never should have let that word slip out, never should have let on how rattled he was, but DiNozzo had him so off balance.

"Tony, don't make me…" Gibbs only had to lift his hand in warning before Tony understood.

"Shutting up, Gibbs," Tony said, bright smile on his face. "I know, save that for later."

"Later?" Tobias said, coughing on his bourbon. "You two have plans?" He gave Gibbs a look that was part concerned, part annoyed, and Gibbs understood. This was their Diane bashing night and from Tobias' point of view, Tony didn't belong. Thing was, Gibbs wasn't as concerned with Toby's viewpoint as he was his own. And he was having Tony here. Tony wasn't leaving until Gibbs was ready to send him away.

"None," Gibbs said firmly. "Order dinner, Tony." It wasn't a request but an order.

Gibbs wouldn't meet either man's eyes, just toyed with his bourbon and finished his shrimp cocktail in silence. As he wiped his hand on his napkin, he found slim and soft fingers gliding over his palm, a stroke that was over before it began. It could only be DiNozzo and Gibbs needed answers. Now.

"You. Outside. Toby, order another round of drinks. The expensive stuff."

Tobias gave him a mock salute and a knowing smirk. Gibbs sensed rather than heard Tony falling into step behind him. When they were outside, Gibbs leaned on the railing at the dock, looking out at the Potomac, Tony standing beside him.

"This a game to you, DiNozzo?"

"No, Boss," Tony said quietly, seriously.

Gibbs turned his head, studying Tony's profile. "What is it then? Red hair, you showing up here. do you want? This some jok--"

Tony met Gibbs' eyes and Gibbs couldn't even finish the word he'd been saying, his mouth working a little before he swallowed hard. There was a look on Tony's face that Gibbs had never seen before and he studied it, memorizing it, marking it in his mind.

"What's this about, Tony?" he asked in a whisper. He thought he could read the look, but he couldn't be sure, and in order to take the next step, he had to be absolutely certain. There was so damned much on the line.

"Don't think I can put it out there, Boss. Saying the words…changes everything."

Hell yeah it did. If it was what Gibbs was sure he knew, everything was different now. But he wasn't the guy who could bluntly ask it. Not that question.

"Why'd you dye the hair red?"

"Didn't. Abbs dyed it."

"Why?" Gibbs asked, his voice sharpening, his frustration growing.

"Because I had to see…" Tony replied, sounding vulnerable in a way Gibbs had never heard before.

"See what?"

Tony chewed his lip slowly before he answered. "If I could catch your eye, Boss."

"Why?" Gibbs asked, turning to look at the younger man as he walked Tony through this just like he walked suspects through an interrogation.

"Because then I'd know if I had a shot. And if not, I could stop daydreaming and hoping. But if so…" He shrugged, clasping the railing in a tight grip. "Yeah."

"Why would a guy like you want to catch my eye? I'm older…your boss…a man."

"You know," Tony replied, his patience gone. "Why are you playing dumb, Boss? You know I'm attracted. You know…you have to know… Why are you making me go through it like I'm a suspect you have to pump for information?"

That thread of vulnerability in Tony's voice caused Gibbs' stomach to clench.

"Have to know for sure, Tony. Not easy. Dangerous."

"So are our jobs. So is living." Tony broke away and looked out into the night. "And you knowing changes everything, Boss. What if…"

"You're thinking too hard. Get inside and let me buy ya dinner, Tony."

Tony blinked a few times, shaken and rattled. Was that a date? Was Gibbs phrasing that like a date? This whole situation confused the hell out of Tony. First he'd been making all the moves, flirting, pushing Gibbs hard, but in a way that Gibbs could ignore. Gibbs had three exes; he knew how to brush off the signals if he wasn't interested. Gibbs hadn't exactly responded strongly to Tony, but there had been a vibe there, a sexual tension.

But this conversation outside threw Tony for a loop. Gibbs had effectively controlled and led it so much that Tony had spilled things he hadn't expected to. And now this teasing, kinda flirtatious voice, knocked Tony around a little more.

He stood still, cocking his head and wishing he could read Gibbs as well as the other man read him. At the very least, he could try to get Gibbs back off balance.

"Dinner," Tony repeated.

"Yeah, dinner," Gibbs said, moving into Tony's personal space. "No footsie, no touching under or over the table. We drink, you listen to Diane horror stories, and we eat. And you stop looking at me like I'm dessert and you're starving."

"Always had a wicked sweet tooth."

Gibbs shook his head, but his smile was completely amused. "Can't figure out your game, DiNozzo."

"You playing?"

"Maybe, if the stakes aren't too high. But DiNozzo? I play to win."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Why the hell had he said he was playing to win, Gibbs wondered as he stalked back inside ahead of Tony. Even though his instincts screamed for him to be cool and calm, Gibbs couldn't resist shooting a glance over his shoulder and smiled when he saw that Tony was leaning against the railing, watching the restaurant, a small smile playing over his mouth. He'd clearly been watching Gibbs as he walked back into the building.

Gibbs pointed at Tony and he nodded, pulling himself away from the railing and sauntering closer, eyes running up and down Gibbs' body. When he was in touching distance, Gibbs leaned close, going almost nose to nose with DiNozzo. "You coming inside, Tony?"

Tony gave Gibbs a knowing smirk and he barely squelched the urge to headslap Tony. "Inside," he repeated, pointing to the doors of the restaurant.

"On it, Boss," Tony quipped with a smirk.

"Not Boss. Not gonna say it again, Tony. Gibbs or Jethro for tonight. Tobias or Fornell for him. But if you call him Toby, he'll knock your block off, DiNozzo."

"Got it. You guys really get together just to bitch about the ex? Ever heard of the whole living well is the best revenge thing? I know working the boat isn't exactly the same as a gorgeous redhead, but there was Stephanie and she was real hot, beside the whole witness thing and—"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs couldn't help his hand coming up dangerously close to Tony's head.

"Sorry, Boss…Gibbs. Fu—Yeah." Tony danced out of range and walked inside ahead of Gibbs. All Gibbs could do was shake his head in amusement as he followed. He couldn't work out why Tony's antics had him charmed, but they did.

Tobias was a mixture of amused and annoyed. Gibbs gave him a significant look and shrugged, hoping Fornell would understand.

"Most embarrassing Diane story? Not embarrassing for you guys, but for her." Tony asked as Gibbs sat down, settling with his body angled slightly away from Tony. He didn't trust the younger man to keep his hands to himself.

Tobias arched a brow. "Most embarrassing? For her? Wasn't that when she locked herself out, Jethro? Mr. Madden was treated to her hot pink thong and push up bra."

"Pink isn't a good color on redheads," Tony shot back.

"Mr. Madden is Jethro's next door neighbor. Mid-eighties now. He's always been a breast man. Think he tried to play connect the freckles, and with her blushing and his bad eyesight, it was hard for him to find them," Tobias recalled with a chuckle.

Gibbs sat back, sipping his drink as Tobias and DiNozzo began chatting like old friends. It was as if there had never been any tension between the two men, as if Tobias and the FBI hadn't accused Gibbs' agent of murder—more than once. Gibbs had expected tense silences, not this camaraderie.

Gibbs was content to watch and observe, to try to figure this out as Tobias and Tony bantered back and forth like old friends. The Diane stories gave way to dating disasters and nightmares, to Emily stories. These dinners were usually negative by design, both men getting out the anger and frustration at their jobs by attacking the one person they still held in contempt. Would always hold in contempt.

This was different from their normal anniversary dinner. Genuine chuckles and laughter surrounded the men as Tobias and Tony tried to one up each other, playfully discussing bad dating experiences and girlfriends from hell.

"Worst date, though," Tony said between bites of grilled shrimp. "It wasn't what you'd expect." There was something both vulnerable and honest in Tony's voice that turned Gibbs' complete focus on him.

"Better than the herpes website or closet full of crap?"

"Yeah." Tony was utterly serious now. "Much worse. Just after I finished college, I was kind of at a loss." He looked at both men now, his eyes lingering on Gibbs. Tony let out a small nod and squared his shoulders. "Sports dreams were gone, I didn't really want to teach or coach. I was lost and a little bit stupid."

"What happened?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"I met someone…bartended for a little, that's on my resume, Boss."

"Gibbs."

"Right. So we met at the bar and hit of off. She was a rich girl going to grad school. Anyway, one thing led to another and we dated a little. It didn't work out, we broke up, everything was okay. I decided to try to become a police officer, ended up in Peoria, then Philly. I was working odd shifts and studying for my Masters, when…"

Gibbs swallowed his bite of food, not even tasting it. He suspected he knew where this was going. He'd read the file and background on Tony, but only now was he starting to tie everything in.

"Go ahead, Tony."

"It was like eleven thirty at night, I had just left the diner I used to study at when my roommate was busy." Tony framed that last word with quotes and Gibbs couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face. He couldn't imagine DiNozzo with a young roommate and all the problems that caused.

"Anyway, out of nowhere comes this car…they estimated it was coming at me at around forty miles an hour. It was coming directly at me. I tried to get out of the way, but I wasn't fast enough. Maybe I was tired, maybe my reflexes were shot. Who knows? My ex-girlfriend, Cheryl, was driving it. She'd been stalking me. I thought our breakup was a mutual thing but she didn't agree." He ran a hand through his hair. "I think I win the crazy exes contest with the multiple year stalker. You guys just got cleaned out."

Gibbs nodded, setting his jaw. He'd known there was something to that accident, but he'd never pried. He sucked in a deep breath, trying to center himself, trying to relax for DiNozzo's sake. There was something in Tony's eyes that made Gibbs want to protect him, even though he knew Tony was a competent and damned talented agent and could take care of himself.

"Extenuating circumstances…" Gibbs muttered. It was what Tony cited as the reason for leaving Philadelphia.

"Yeah. I had three months of rehab and I got a lot done on my degree then. Turned out Cheryl was the Philadelphia mayor's niece, so it was buried deep and I was out of a job."

"Good thing Baltimore was hiring, eh, Tony," Tobias said, drumming his hands on his table and giving Tony his own concerned look. "Yeah, DiNozzo, I have nothing that can compare. Diane cleaned me out, but Jethro warned me. It was my own damned stupidity that I didn't listen."

"Why didn't you?" Gibbs asked. He'd never gotten an honest answer to that question and he really wanted to know.

"Jethro," Tobias said, gesturing with his glass. "Look at me. A guy like you could get Diane. A guy like me? I should have known better than to think she'd fall for a schmuck like me."

"What's wrong with you?" Tony asked, his voice sharpening. "You're smart, have a great job, good sense of humor…not bad looking…"

Tobias started laughing, shaking his head. "Jethro, is DiNozzo listing all my positive qualities? You sure we're not a little too buzzed for this conversation?"

"Positive," Gibbs said firmly, meeting his friend's eyes. "Tobias, Diane loved you. She told me that when she was leaving me, and it wasn't spiteful, she meant it. She'd fallen in love with you. Was why she waited to move in with you until the divorce was final."

"Didn't stop her from cleaning the bank accounts out," Tobias pointed out.

"Didn't stop her from swinging at me with a golf club or cleaning me out either," Gibbs agreed. "But lawyers are all sharks."

"Good thing I'm an agent," Tony added in a rush and Gibbs felt the tension at the table increase tenfold as the implication of Tony's words set in.

"What does that mean?" Tobias asked, his mouth falling open in shock. Gibbs looked from the expectant face of DiNozzo to the confused one of Tobias and took a deep breath. If he was going to do this, he couldn't screw it up.

"Means good thing he's an agent and not a lawyer," Gibbs said, knowing his friend could connect the dots and be relied upon to keep this secret to his death.

"Are you serious?" Tobias stared into Gibbs' eyes, sighing. "You _are _serious. Jethro…be careful. You're both playing with fire here."

"Not getting burned, Tobias."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Gibbs watched as Tobias processed the information and all it meant. He turned to Tony then back to Gibbs, his eyes flashing and jaw clenching and unclenching, but no words came out yet. When he finally spoke, it wasn't what Gibbs had expected him to say.

"Emily always said you were watching Tony's ass when she saw you two in the field."

Gibbs gulped down his drink. He was_ not_ having this conversation here.

"And with the red hair. Hell, I should have known that was about you, Jethro. You two been together a long time?"

How the hell was Gibbs supposed to answer that? He looked away, breathing a sigh of relief when Tony jumped in.

"We're not actually. Bossman…Gibbs…" Gibbs turned to look at Tony, surprised at how tongue tied he was. Tony wasn't ever the one who had problems articulating. That was Gibbs' problem, rarely Tony's. Gibbs had to rescue him.

"Just exploring something here, Tobias. Don't push. It's too new."

"Ah." Tobias sipped his drink, nodding and falling silent.

Gibbs risked a glance over at Tony, who was looking at him with a mixture of naked interest and gratitude on his face. At one point they'd finished each other's sentences and answered questions before they were even asked. Could they take the ease of that friendship that they'd buried and bring it to a whole new level? Had they unleashed something they couldn't control, something that had the power to destroy the both of them professionally?

"Emily's your daughter, right?" Tony asked, genuine interest in his voice. That was all Tobias needed to go off on a tear about his little girl. Gibbs let the conversation surround him, turning his attention to DiNozzo and looking at him with a critical eye.

Tony caught his gaze and turned his head, giving Gibbs a smile that stopped him in his tracks. The red hair…it should have looked so wrong on DiNozzo, as if he was an overgrown teen or in the throes of a very early midlife crisis. Instead, it made DiNozzo look younger, a little more vulnerable, giving him a little bit of an edge. As Tony turned his full attention back to Tobias, Gibbs took another good long look.

Tobias' voice petered out and he muttered something about going to the bathroom and Tony's gaze fixed on Gibbs' again. "I hate that, you know."

"What?" Gibbs asked as he shifted closer, their knees touching now.

"You give me a look, and all I can read is that it's intense. I can't tell if you want to talk or headslap me or kick my ass."

"You'll learn," Gibbs replied, his voice dipping into a lower range.

"Oh, God. Is that how you sound in bed?" Tony asked, his mouth opening slightly. He was breathing more rapidly now and Gibbs' body started reacting to Tony's clear interest.

"You'll see," Gibbs said in barely a whisper. Tony glanced down in the direction of Gibbs' crotch, licking his lips, and Gibbs had to fight the urge to growl as he started hardening. "Don't do that, DiNozzo. Don't start playing with fire here in public like that."

"Not doing anything, Boss." Tony's sexy whisper wasn't anything to be ashamed of. Gibbs' thigh muscles bunched and he forced himself to stay seated. DiNozzo knew how to play this game too.

"Yeah, you are," Gibbs retorted in that low voice.

"Like you're not doing anything," Tony replied, growling slightly. The sound turned Gibbs on and he made a small possessive noise, clenched fists resting on his thighs. "But if you don't stop, I'm gonna embarrass the hell out of myself when I try to walk out of here."

Gibbs let his own eyes slide down Tony's body and he smirked at the bulge he saw. "Good, DiNozzo. Good work." He could spin this so he had the upper hand. Then and only then would Tony learn that he'd entered into a game with the master.

"What is Fornell going to think when he comes back?"

"He's seen the predator in hunt mode. He knows how it works." Gibbs watched as Tony swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing. "He knows when to step back and let me work my magic on the redheads."

"R-right," Tony replied, watching wide eyed. "So you're the hunter and I'm the prey. Wasn't supposed to happen that way. That wasn't in the cards at all."

Gibbs smirked. All throughout dinner he'd been wondering what Tony's endgame was and this was the confirmation he needed. He still needed to dig a bit deeper, but he had the opening he needed now.

"What was the master plan, DiNozzo? And who was in on it? You, Abby, McGee?"

"I…Boss…"

"You call me _boss_ again and we're gonna have problems."

"What's the problem with Boss?"

"Turns me on even more," Gibbs growled. Tony's eyes widened, but he was silent outside of his rapid respirations. "That's why you do it right? Not the only one turned on by it."

"Boss…" Tony's voice was a gentle plea now and if Gibbs was a generous guy, he might have stepped away and given Tony some breathing space. But Gibbs was anything but that right now and he wanted DiNozzo to ache as much as he was. The tension was coiling between them and while it might have been the smartest thing for Gibbs to rein it in, there was no way he could. This game energized him and this man turned him on.

Tobias stepped into Gibbs' view, surmised the situation, nodded, and handed the waitress his credit card. This one would be on Toby then. That was one distraction that Gibbs didn't need when he had DiNozzo almost where he wanted him. Gibbs caught Tobias' eye and gave him the ghost of a smile before turning all his attention back to DiNozzo.

"If calling me boss works on you, what should I call you in return, Tony? Your name doesn't pack the emotional charge you need. Maybe _boy_," Gibbs said, pouring the words over DiNozzo and studying his reactions. "You ever been called boy before, Tony?"

"I…uh…" He trailed off, coloring deeply. Yeah, Gibbs had hit a magic word there and now that he knew, he was going to use it to his advantage. It made sense with all of Tony's father and male authority figure issues and now that he knew that it wasn't a hot button word for Tony, he was gonna wear the hell out of it. Wasn't as if they wouldn't both benefit.

"Okay, _Boy_. I know you're hard. So'm I. Dark enough in here that nobody'll see if we walk fast. Just get up and walk out. Fornell paid. Nothing more for us here."

"What?" Tony looked as if he might break the mood by asking about Fornell, but then he met Gibbs' eyes and Gibbs read the intent there. "You better follow through, Gibbs."

"You think I won't?" Gibbs shot back, amused. Before Tony answered, he strode purposefully out of the restaurant and onto the dock, knowing that Tony would be right on his heels. The dark was largely abandoned, which was a damned good thing.

"I don't know," Tony said from behind him, his breath tickling the sensitive skin at the nape of Gibbs' neck. Gibbs shivered, closing his eyes and trying to keep his iron hold on control before he turned around, locking his gaze with Tony's, breathing DiNozzo's turned on scent in deeply.

"Don't know what?"

"If you're gonna follow through, Boss. But I want you to…"

They were both incredibly turned on, rock hard and aching. Gibbs could scent them both in the air, Tony's arousal different from his own. All Gibbs wanted to do was kiss Tony hard, drive him against whatever wall was most convenient, and get them both off. But he had to be patient, he had to do this the right way. DiNozzo was way too invested for a quickie and a "See ya Monday." And Gibbs knew he had a shot at something here. There was no way he wanted to screw it up.

He leaned in close, thigh brushing over Tony's, gliding into the other man's personal space until their noses were almost touching. "I told you I'm playing to win, Tony. Your place or mine?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"M-mine. Closer." Tony was stammering and stumbling all over himself in his eagerness to get things started. Gibbs nodded, leaning in close.

"One car, Tony. Yours. We'll come back for mine later." Gibbs didn't want to mess with finding a parking space at Tony's place, knowing he'd be just as likely to spend a half hour circling the block. At least Tony had an assigned space. There was no way Gibbs wanted to wait any longer than he absolutely had to. He wanted this guy-now. Not in twenty minutes or a half hour or any of that crap.

"Okay," Tony said, his eyes sharpening and focusing. They were almost touching, the fabric of Gibbs' pants rustling over Tony's. In that moment they were suspended in time and as uch as Gibbs wanted to push past it and drive into Tony and get this thing started, he was enjoying the burn and lead up.

"Coming?" Tony asked, wrenching himself fully out of whatever headspace he'd fallen headlong into.

"Not even for you am I that fast, DiNozzo," Gibbs shot back with a laugh, falling into step behind Tony. DiNozzo had parked nearby, and as Tony jogged to his car, Gibbs hung back, appreciating the view. DiNozzo had an incredible body and he knew it.

When they approached the car, Gibbs glanced around, satisfied that they were cloaked by darkness. "How is your recovery time?" he asked Tony, slipping silently behind him. Tony's body jerked and then relaxed.

"Not bad," he said, amusement coloring his voice. "Why do you want to know?"

"Gonna be able to come again tonight?" Gibbs asked, keeping his voice low and barely controlled. This was turning him on a hell of a lot.

"With you? Tony said, laughing. "Hell yeah."

Gibbs knew this area well and he had a hell of a surprise for Tony. "Change of plans. My place."

"Your place?" Tony asked in shock. "What do you mean, "your place". Your place is miles away and mine is just up the road.

"Didn't say my house, DiNozzo." Gibbs snatched the keys out of Tony's hand and got in the car. Tony shook his head before he settled in beside Gibbs. "You have an evil plan." It wasn't a question by a statement of fact.

"Uh huh."

"My place, then yours." Tony looked confused, but that suited Gibbs just fine. He drove the short distance to the marina and got out, tossed Tony his keys. "Come on."

"Gibbs?" Tony was still completely confused and Gibbs took advantage of that, jamming Tony against his car.

"You want to be fucked here or on my boat, Tony. I'll take whatever I can get."

"Boat," Tony said, his eyes glowing with satisfaction. "If the boat's a rocking, don't come."

"DiNozzo!"

"Coming, Boss."

"Not yet, but ya will be."

Gibbs led the way, stopping at a gorgrous boat. It may have been a thirty footer—it looked like it to Tony, but he had no way to measure it. He stared at it for a couple of moments, his arousal now down to a dull roar. The name was painted on the back, a simple three letters that said it all.

Gibbs was standing patiently, looking at Tony and clearly gauging his reaction. "Did they help you build this?" Tony asked. It was the first thing to come out of his mouth and he felt a little stupid when he'd said it, but Gibbs didn't seem upset or even exasperated.

"Yeah. Finished it a couple months before I shipped out," Gibbs said quietly, his hand brushing over the wood.

"Boss…are you sure…here?" Tony sure as hell didn't object to doing it on the boat, but he wanted to make sure Gibbs had no regrets.

"Positive," Gibbs said firmly. "Board her."

Tony took his time boarding, knowing that Gibbs' eyes were on his ass the whole while. Questions threatened to bubble up and Tony was torn, wanting to know more, wanting to know why _here_, but some instinct warned him that it was a bad bad idea, that the more he talked, the less likely they were to get down and dirty tonight. And he wanted that so damned badly.

"Cabin," Gibbs said and Tony realized Gibbs had been moving around and getting things ready.

"Is it comfortable down there?" Tony asked.

"It's comfortable," Gibbs retorted and Tony couldn't help grinning as he saw Gibbs' hand come closer, as if the other man was going to headslap him. "Get down there or I'm going down on my knees and sucking you off right here."

"Do it," Tony said, incredibly turned on by the idea. The moonlight, the fact that they could be observed, it all made Tony harder than he'd been in a long time.

"Hell no. Not the first time, DiNozzo. Someday I'll take ya out and then…" Gibbs gave Tony a feral grin, squeezing the back of his neck. "Inside, Red."

Gibbs nudged Tony until he went into the cabin. It wasn't exactly the Ritz, but it looked comfortable, the bed heaped with blankets. "Come here often?" Tony asked as Gibbs drove him back onto the bed. "Hey! This isn't bad. Pretty comfortable." It was hardly a high-end mattress, but Gibbs had gone for quality and between the mattress and the blankets, it was pretty comfortable.

Tony looked up and swallowed hard. Gibbs was still standing, looming over Tony, the moonlight surrounding him. Even though Tony couldn't see Gibbs' features, he could imagine the intense look on the other man's face. It drove him much higher then before.

Gibbs leaned in close, nipping Tony's lower lip, arms suddenly caging him.

****to lessen the chances of this story being deleted, all sexual content has been removed. You can read the full uncensored story at Ao3, NFA or WWOMB****

"Hell yeah, Boss. Whatcha waiting for?"

"Damned if I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Gibbs grinned as Tony reclined back, the gentle motion of the boat rocking them back and forth slowly. Gibbs had always been relaxed and at peace on the water, and it didn't really matter if he was at anchor or not. The sound of the waves lapping against hand crafted wood, the salt tang of the water. It was his home.

And it was something he needed to share with Tony. Gibbs knew that Tony would understand the symbolism here, that he needed to understand this part of Gibbs' life if he was gonna be a more permanent part of things. Gibbs knew he'd made the decision that Tony was welcomed to his inner sanctum; not just any date was allowed here. Tony wasn't casual; it could never be anything less than committed with DiNozzo.

Gibbs was good with that. Their flirtation and mutual need had been building for a long time now, and the look in Tony's eyes outside the Chart House had did things to Gibbs that no other redhead had in a lot of years. Tony was making him feel alive in a way he could barely remember; a way he desperately wanted to recapture over and over again. They were gonna be fire and passion in bed. They were gonna be incredible.

Gibbs turned on a battery-operated lantern and put it on the deck away from the cabin. If they needed the light, it would be close at hand, but he didn't want it to ruin the mood, or the sight of Tony DiNozzo outlined in shadows. The lantern's light was soft and Gibbs was sure to situate it so that it didn't impact the way the moonlight brushed over Tony.

DiNozzo was more patient than Gibbs would have ever imagined, clearly letting him have the upper hand. Gibbs appreciated that. The last thing he wanted was a power struggle or him and Tony wrestling for any control. It would take away from what they were building.

Gibbs rested a hand on the deck, stroking wood he'd put blood, sweat, and tears into. A part of his soul was on this vessel and he knew instinctively that they were watching over him, especially in this place. He just hoped they'd approve of his choice. He stroked over the wood three times, head bowed, eyes closed. Only when he felt at peace did he turn around and return soundlessly to the cabin.

"Everything okay?" Tony asked

His temporary redhead was reclined in the nest of blankets now, eyes at half mast, the moonlight and lantern light streaming in giving them just enough light to see each other by. It was misty and surreal, the sounds of the water lapping against piers blending with Tony's deep and even inhalations.

"Yeah. We're good, Tony." Gibbs allowed his gaze to drift down Tony's body and he couldn't help smiling. "Really good."

Tony cleared his throat, nodding, absolutely still as he waited for Gibbs to make his next move.

****to lessen the chances of this story being deleted, all sexual content has been removed. You can read the uncensored version at NFA, AO3, or WWOMB****

"You have a clothes fetish?" Gibbs asked, his voice low and steady.

"What?" Tony asked, and from what Gibbs could tell of his body language, he was trying like hell to concentrate.

"Clothes. Did you stand there looking at your stuff while you thought about what you were gonna wear?"

"What? How…?"

Gibbs grinned, knowing he was flashing some teeth at Tony. "Yeah, thought so." Now he could kick his fantasy in high gear.

"I…yeah." Tony sounded astounded that Gibbs had worked it out. "How…?"

"Know you well. Know you _damned _well," Gibbs emphasized. "And I knew what you were up to when I saw the hair. Figured you had a five-point plan of attack. This is step two, right?"

"Maybe," Tony said, looking away.

"Say I minded?" Gibbs asked, softening his voice. He didn't; he was actually flattered that Tony'd gone to so much trouble to catch his eye.

"No," Tony said, swallowing hand. "Do you like it?"

"Hell yeah," Gibbs said with a grin. He loved the red hair on Tony, even if the style wasn't his thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

*** to lessen the chances of this story being deleted, all explicit content has been removed. You can read the uncensored version at AO3, NFA, or WWOMB.****

Tony almost came off the bed, his words fading away to a strangled groan. Gibbs found that he liked this all too much. Tony was at his mercy here, and it had been so damned long since Gibbs had had a lover he could connect with. This was gonna be something special.

The gentle motion of the boat and the tang of the air added to the dreamy atmosphere. Gibbs wasn't a romantic, but as far as seductions went, this one was pretty damned good. He allowed his eyes to close to half mast.

"Nice," he remarked. It was all a hell of a lot more than just nice, but there was no way he could find the right words. He was a man of action rather than talk, and right now the words were fading away, lost in the need to please and be pleased, lost in his sudden urge to bring this guy to the edge over and over again. Gibbs could be relentless and Tony had to learn that.

Tony emitted another low growl, his hand brushing over the back of Gibbs' head before falling away. "You can do that," Gibbs whispered, allowing his breath to cascade over Tony. "You can touch me."

He opened his eyes fully, looking up at the other man. Tony was propped up on an elbow now, watching intently, his expression a blend of barely banked lust and curiosity. Gibbs had the sense that Tony was studying every move, remembering every moment. Gibbs had known there was desire between them before, but he'd never absorbed just how much. And now in this moment, he knew. And he was humbled.

"Just relax, Tony. Equals here."

Tony looked unconvinced, so Gibbs figured he had to show the other man in actions rather than words.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Gibbs leaned back as Tony gathered up his clothes, adjusting his too-tight pants as Tony redressed. It gave Gibbs time to re-center himself and settle down, really give this decision and choice the time and effort it deserved. This was Tony, and Gibbs didn't want to screw this up. It was more important than Jenny, more even than all three ex wives put together. Tony was the only coworker beside Duck and Abbs that he trusted to stand by him in good times and in bad. Only difference was he didn't have a hard-on for them. No. His hard dick was for DiNozzo and DiNozzo alone.

The slow burn of the red hair and desire at work, the tease throughout dinner tonight, and the emotion bursting over here on this boat were working on different areas of him. Physical and emotional melded together and Gibbs found his shoulders releasing, his head tipping back as he pulled in deep, even breaths of air. He was more certain that this was the right thing to do, more centered than he'd been in a damned long time. This was so much more than just sex.

"Deep," Tony said, his voice a gentle rumble. Gone was the normal frenetic energy, the hyperactivity that seemed fused in Tony's soul. Instead, standing before him Gibbs saw a man confident without being cocky, sexy without being smarmy. Tony was comfortable in his skin. It showed in the way he moved, the way he approached Gibbs with a small smile, his thumb touching the corner of Gibbs' mouth.

Gibbs had seen a lot of facets of Tony—some Tony'd intended him to see and some no doubt that Tony would rather have kept hidden—and he'd seen every mask Tony wore. But this was a new aspect of DiNozzo, and it was something he really enjoyed.

"What's deep?" Gibbs asked, so lost in his thoughts that he had to focus on the comment. The water outside wasn't very deep.

"You," Tony replied, a small smile quirking his lips. "There's this depth to you like the wisdom of the ages is in your eyes. Like Moses in the Ten Commandments, but with shorter hair. And better looking, too."

Gibbs allowed a smile to begin at that. This was a reference he understood. "Not that old, DiNozzo."

"I know," Tony remarked, his gaze roaming over Gibbs. He licked his lips and Gibbs shivered at the intensity in his eyes. "Do what you have to do to close up the boat."

Gibbs nodded, moving around the cabin, then dousing the lantern. "You busy tomorrow, DiNozzo?"

"No," Tony said slowly, but his gaze slid off to the side and his hand came up to pat his hair.

"Don't lie to me," Gibbs said, standing in front of Tony. The other man's chin came up defensively before Tony sighed and looked away. "McGee and Abbs, planning session for the next phase of this."

"Wanna know more about this phases. Tell me." Gibbs commented, smirking.

"Yeah."

"Tell me, DiNozzo. All of it."

"Boss…I…." Tony trailed off and sighed, rolling his eyes. When Gibbs didn't break his stare, Tony sighed theatrically. "Phase One, get your attention. Red hair, tight jeans, and a button down. Phase One B, flirt with you."

Gibbs allowed the glimmer of a smile at that.

"Phase Two, Operation Chart House."

"Phase Three?" Gibbs asked, in a near-whisper.

"My boiler breaks and I have to stay with you. Abby and I go clubbing. Lace-up leather pants."

All the oxygen seemed to be sucked out of the cabin at that image. He tried swallowing, clearing his throat, but all that would come out was a strangled sound. Gibbs watched Tony smirking and barely resisted the urge to headslap him.

He sucked in a few breaths, fighting the sudden lack of oxygen in the atmosphere. It was as if when Tony said leather pants and the entire composition of the air changed, making Gibbs a little lightheaded.

Then again, that could have something to do with the way the blood was rushing into his crotch, hardening him in an instant. Again. Gibbs threw back his head, groaning at the lust cascading through his body. He hadn't felt this alive in a long damned time.

"What are Phases Four and Five?" he forced out. This was further than they'd gotten when Tony'd mentioned this before and he wanted all the information he could get.

Tony winced. "We didn't get past me and Abbs clubbing, but I can imagine it'd be me in your house. It'd be the morning after, and I'd be in the kitchen, looking like I had a hot night of partying. The pants are partially unlaced."

"I want to see you in those damned pants," he rasped out. "In public, on display." His voice lowered, roughened. "But everyone will know you're mine, Tony. And you'll be coming home with me, spending that night and morning after in my bed. Your hot night'll be spent with me." Tony had mentioned leather pants back at the Chart House, but Gibbs had figured that was part of the tease. He hadn't realized Tony was serious, thought they were just playing, doing the dance.

"You meant every step of the process, didn't ya, Tony. Now, and back then at the docks. You set out to get me, didn't ya?"

"Yeah," Tony said, bobbing his head in affirmation.

"Serious about this."

"Always serious about sex."

Gibbs motioned into the cabin, his gaze on Tony's. "This isn't about sex. Ya gotta know that now, DiNozzo." And it scared the crap out of Gibbs. He hadn't let anyone in—not to the boat and not to his life—in a lot of years.

"Not just sex for me either, Boss," Tony replied, stepping closer. "My place, remember. We can talk there."

Tony held his breath as he waited for Gibbs to answer, hoping the other man would finish securing the boat. This was sacred ground, as Tony had learned, and as touched as he was that Gibbs had let him in, it wasn't the same. He wanted his own place, his own turf. This was Shannon and Kelly's memory with Gibbs and it didn't seem right to take over.

Tony would have continued what they'd been doing, but now that his lust had been pushed back a little, he was able to breathe and realize that he wanted the memories to have a fresh perspective—a minty fresh one, minus the urine smell, as Gibbs had joked all those years ago.

Gibbs nodded and Tony moved first to the back of the boat and then the dock as Gibbs closed up, stroking one hand over the wood before stepping away. "We're going out, Tony. All of us."

"All?" He wasn't sure if Gibbs meant McGee and Abby or what.

It appeared that Gibbs was flushing under the harsh lights, and he shrugged. "You, me, and the girls. I keep a little of them here. Kelly's favorite doll, one of Shannon's hair bands."

"I'd like that," Tony said awkwardly. He knew what an honor this was and he was determined not to screw it up.

"Don't do that," Gibbs said, his voice gentle and steady again. Tony just looked at him and Gibbs lifted Tony's chin. "Don't be intimidated. I chose you. Now, come on…" He placed a firm hand on Tony's shoulder, guiding him to the car—Tony's. He supposed Gibbs' could stay here at the marina until morning. Somehow he had a feeling Gibbs spent more than a few nights here.

Tony drove them through Old Town, Alexandria and to his apartment at the mouth of the downtown area, close to the Metro and the Beltway. It was a new complex and Tony had only been here a couple of years. He liked the security, the front desk guy who would hold his mail for him when he was at the office for a week at a time, and the secured entry and parking garage.

And he liked his apartment. Fourteen hundred square feet, he had a weight room in the second bedroom, enough room for a king-size bed in the first and the living room was large enough for his TV, two theater seats and a couch. Okay, he didn't have a dining room any more, but he was a bachelor who ate at the breakfast bar anyway.

He parked and led Gibbs up, taking the stairs instead of the elevator. It was only third floor and if he got Gibbs in the elevator, he'd start kissing him. And he wouldn't stop and Joey was on tonight. He and Joey were drinking partners and Tony had no doubt that the sly dog would keep the tape on loop and torment him with it.

Tony pounded up the stairs, Gibbs at his heels. He fumbled with the key, letting them in. The door hadn't even closed before Tony found himself pressed against the heavy wood of his closet door, held in place by a hot male.

"Gibbs!"

"Mmm, that's my name, DiNozzo," Gibbs said against Tony's throat and Tony couldn't help it; his body shivered and shook against Gibbs. He was pinned against the wall, his back arching, pelvis pushing out. The friction was great but it just wasn't enough.

"More," Tony panted desperately, his hands coming up to curve around Gibbs' shoulders. "Need more."

"You'll get more," Gibbs retorted. He was totally in control now and Tony loved it, his body pressing against the stronger man's, his body aching with need. The blood raced through his body, heating, burning him from the inside. He was too hot, he was over-stimulated, he was...

"Gibbs," Tony whispered on a groan, his head tipping to the side.

"That's my name," Gibbs responded, licking down low on Tony's neck. He nosed the shirt away and began working over the skin, flicking his tongue, dragging his teeth, working Tony higher and higher.

"Gibbs, Gibbs Gibbs!"

"Right here." The word was a verbal caress against Tony's skin, one that made him whimper and pant with need.

"Bedroom."

"Maybe I wanna do it right here."

"Maybe..." Tony couldn't finish that thought. The idea that Gibbs would take him right here—standing up—was blowing all the pleasure centers in his mind. Please, please, please, he silently begged, not quite far enough gone to verbalize it. Yet. Give Gibbs a few more minutes with his neck and he'd be whining and whimpering and begging like a virgin.

"Are you gonna..." Tony started. He needed to know what was happening. How this would go. Was Gibbs the top Tony expected him to be, or could he possibly be a bottom, someone who enjoyed the idea of Topping from below? Or was Gibbs not a penetration guy at all?

Tony realized that there was a hell of a lot he didn't know about Gibbs, things he needed to know before they... But Gibbs' mouth on his throat felt so incredible that he...

"Boss," Tony rasped out, trying to gulp in air.

"Mmm?"

The vibrations from Gibbs' voice went right through Tony, lodging in his cock and curling outward, making him burn from head to toe.

**** To lessen the risk of this story being deleted for too mature content, all overt sexual content has been removed. You can read the uncensored story on NFA, Ao3 or WWOMB.***


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Gibbs watched Tony gulp and nod, cursing his own voice for being so shaky. He stroked his hand through Tony's red hair, fondling a few of the spiky bits, and just watched as Tony began giving his cock open-mouthed kisses, his mouth wetting the cotton of Gibbs' underwear. The sensation was just enough to drive Gibbs crazy while not actually satisfying him fully. Yet. Before they were done tonight or tomorrow, Gibbs was gonna knock Tony back, make him realize just how good it was gonna be between them.

**** unfortunately, to lessen the risk of this story being deleted for mature content, all sexual content must be removed. You can check out the uncensored version at AO3, NFA, or WWOMB.****

Tony's lips curved into a smile, his tongue darting out to slick over his swollen lips. "This is more than just a fling for you, isn't it?"

Gibbs regarded Tony for a moment, then pulled him close. "Told ya I play for keeps, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Tony allowed.

"And you know I love redheads. This was what ya wanted, wasn't it? Me." A little unease turned Gibbs' stomach in flips.

"Couldn't want anything more, Boss."

"Then let's get to bed."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Tony followed Gibbs into the bedroom, scooping up the remains of their clothes and tossing them in the hamper. Tony didn't remember who had removed what clothes at what time, but they were both naked now, completely unconcerned and with no awkwardness around each other. It was as if Gibbs belonged here. And Tony didn't object in the least. The other man was relaxed where he watched Tony, his expression more open than Tony had remembered ever seeing it. Not that he'd even seen Gibbs after blistering hot sex before. The after-effects looked good on the other man, almost as good as him coming had been.

Tony wiped his dripping cock off while Gibbs stood—leaned—against the bathroom wall. Gibbs' eyes were electric blue, gleaming in a way Tony hadn't ever experienced before. Gibbs' hair was mussed, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't seem at all worried or awkward that he was naked in front of Tony, his cock gradually softening.

"Shower that crap out of your hair, Tony." Gibbs barked the words, but there wasn't any heat behind them. When Tony regarded him, arching an eyebrow, Gibbs continued speaking. "Too stiff. Want my hands in it when I fuck you. Soft, not hard and sticky."

Tony's entire body shivered and he nodded. There was no way he'd say no, even though he was shaking on his feet and just wanted a bed, and Gibbs, in any order he could get them.

"But you gotta join me," he replied, his voice soft and gentle. He turned away, fiddling with the faucet and adjusting the temperature. When Gibbs came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Tony, neither cold hold back their happy sighs. Tony also couldn't help rubbing his cheek against Gibbs' strongly muscled biceps. Tony knew it was kinda girly, but he couldn't stop being affectionate with the man he'd wanted for so long.

Gibbs chuckled into Tony's hair. "Quick shower, you wiped me out, DiNozzo."

A burst of pride ran through Tony at that. He hoped he hadn't broken Gibbs, at least not too badly, though it was nice to know he'd blown the other man's mind, at least a little. Gibbs didn't lose control easily; he wasn't the over-eager puppy wanting affection that Tony was. And the fact that Tony had pushed Gibbs so hard and far was a point of pride for him.

"Shower," he said, twisting in Gibbs' arms. Tony wanted to be clean and curled up in bed with Gibbs, in that order. Tony wondered if Bossman was a cuddler. Would he be lying in the sunlight, all gleaming silver hair and long limbs spread in the morning? Would he leave before dawn and slink out while Tony was still sound asleep? He knew Gibbs said he played for keeps, but did he mean it? Did he _really_ mean it?

Tony tried to shake off his negativity. Gibbs was here, was pressed against him, looking down, his expression bemused. What more did he need for now? Tony stared into Gibbs' eyes, trying to read his expression. As usual, Bossman didn't give much away and Tony huffed out a breath in frustration and annoyance.

"Stop worrying," Gibbs ordered. "Shower. Told ya I play for keeps and I mean it. This is more than just tonight, DiNozzo."

How come Gibbs could always read him so easily? Tony couldn't hide his wince, and he watched as Gibbs' expression softened, becoming all the sexier, if that was possible. "Shower, Tony."

Tony pulled away and nodded, turning his attention back to adjusting the temperature. When it was almost too hot, he stepped in, breaking contact with Gibbs. The other man slipped in behind him, arms winding around Tony's abdomen. Gibbs snugged his cock against Tony's ass and Tony trembled a little before he forced his body to settle down. The comforting batter of warm water on his shoulders and head served to further relax Tony and he settled into Gibbs' touch.

Gibbs leaned over, pumping a couple of squirts of Tony's expensive shampoo into his hands and digging them into Tony's now-wet hair. He massaged Tony's scalp and Tony closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation of Gibbs touching him, of Gibbs taking care of him. It'd been a long time since anyone had wanted to do this. Fingers scraped over his scalp, awakening nerve endings Tony hadn't even realized existed. It was just enough to keep him stimulated without actually turning him on. It was good—damn good.

Tony fit his body against the strong chest, allowing Gibbs free rein over his body. After washing Tony's hair and rinsing it off, Gibbs efficiently soaped up both their bodies, Tony settling comfortably and without resistance wherever he was moved. His body was still humming, but his mind was quiet, settled, contented,

"Ready to get to bed?" Gibbs' comforting rumble in Tony's ear made him sigh happily. It was such a new sensation for him, all of this. The people Tony usually slept with were love 'em and leave 'em, just like he was. He hadn't showered with anyone—or even shared afterglow—in a long, long time. Though he could get used to this. He could _definitely _get used to this. He just hadn't pegged Gibbs as the guy who would want this. Especially not with him.

"Yeah," Tony replied, though the word was extraneous. Gibbs flicked the faucet off and got out first, moving with more grace than Tony knew he could manage right now. He stepped out after Gibbs, a bit clumsy, and took his towel from the rack near the shower. Gibbs pulled the towel out of Tony's hands and reached into the linen closet for a clean one.

Tony had no idea what Gibbs was doing, and just watched as the other man deliberately took the towel Tony had been holding, wiping it over his own wet body. Gibbs paused in drying himself off, cocking his head. "Go ahead."

"Why did you take mine?" Tony asked.

"Wanted to smell like you."

Gibbs' words were honest and spoken with a quiet intensity that made Tony shiver. Nobody had ever been _that_ into Tony. "Well, if you wanted that, you coulda asked, Boss." Tony danced away as Gibbs lifted a hand. Boss wouldn't really headslap him, would he?

Tony finished toweling off, and brushed his hair quickly. It didn't matter if it was flat or spiked, Gibbs liked the color and that was enough for him right now. He was clean, he was mostly dry, and he was as relaxed as he could remember being in a long time, his frenetic energy and masks fading in the face of…whatever this was. Tony didn't want to go through the mental effort of finding words and assigning motivations to actions. Not yet, anyway. This could be pure sex…or it could be more. Tony was in for whatever Gibbs wanted.

He watched Gibbs' eyes darken, the way the other man looked him up and down, the way his fully soft cock seemed to plump up a bit. "Bed?" Tony asked hopefully, his own cock refusing to rise to the scrutiny.

"Bed," Gibbs agreed, padding toward Tony's bedroom. Tony had a frantic moment when he tried to remember how messy his bedroom was, but when he entered the room, he found it clean, the bed made messily, but it was made. And the bed clothes were clean. Tony's maid had stripped it and remade it just yesterday.

Gibbs pulled down the blankets and laid down on Tony's side, burying his face into Tony's pillow. Tony had to bite back the groan of sudden need at the sight of Gibbs being so unguarded, so vulnerable. There was a rightness about this that broke down some walls Tony didn't even know he had. He slipped between the sheets, curling up next to Gibbs without any prompting, his head resting on the pillow beside Gibbs'. They were so close that their breaths mingled and their lips almost touched. Tony should have wanted to pull away, but he didn't. This felt so right. He should turn the hall light off, but that required too much effort. Right now he wanted to snuggle in and feel whole, for as long as this lasted.

"Night, Boss," Tony said sleepily, throwing a leg over Gibbs' knee. At least this way he'd know if Gibbs tried to leave in the morning.

"Night, Tony. Not leaving you. Remember, I'm here to stay." Gibbs brushed a gentle kiss over Tony's hair, his hand settling on the back of Tony's neck and massaging gently.

"Holding you to that promise."


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

One month later

Gibbs and Tony had managed to keep their relationship a secret. None of the team knew and Fornell wasn't about to say anything, though Gibbs had been annoyed to see Tobias giving his boy the once over when they'd worked together last week.

Crime didn't take a vacation, and the team had been working non-stop for weeks now. Gibbs had taken what time he could with Tony, even if that meant crashing into Tony's bed at oh dark hundred and getting up a few hours later. The sex was incredible—when they weren't too tired to do it—and he was falling more and more for Tony every day.

They'd agreed weeks ago to keep their relationship between themselves for the moment, to not clue the team in yet. Gibbs knew letting the team in was inevitable. They stopped over at his house at odd hours, and they were getting suspicious that he was never home. Ducky's probing questions and Abby's looks of concern were getting harder to put off with a glare and stony silence.

But for now, it was their secret. Nobody knew; nobody had even commented on Tony's broad smile and growing self confidence or tied it in to the growing professional closeness between Gibbs and Tony. Nobody had made more than a casual comment here or there about Gibbs' less stern and outwardly surly attitude, which he explained away to a new coffee blend.

Since the team hadn't figured out their relationship, Tony had pushed for Phase Three of his plan, and Gibbs had eagerly agreed. It got Tony into his house and into lace-up leather pants, and he was intrigued to see how it all would play out. The team was going to such lengths to make this happen, with whispered daily conversations around the bullpen and curious glances sent his way. Gibbs played it all off, asking just enough questions to keep the team at bay, and ignoring the rest.

At some point, the conspiritors pulled Ducky in, and he'd strategize with them any quiet moment they all got. From what Tony had reported, Ducky was as invested as the rest of the team was in Project Captain Oblivious.

In the last few weeks, Abby had tweaked and fiddled with Tony's hair, and the color and style were perfect now, a deep rich red that was styled in a mussed way instead of those stiff spikes. It was perfect, and Gibbs couldn't deny how turned on he was by it.

Tony looked over at him, slicking his tongue over his lips, and Gibbs felt himself start to harden in his pants right there in the bullpen. Tonight was the night he'd been waiting for. Tony'd arranged to stay at Gibbs' place because it was part of the master plan from the conspirators. Blown boiler or something had taken out his apartment for a few days. It hadn't happened as quickly as Abby and McGee had originally planned, but Tony had explained that away with the recent crime spree and it seemed they'd bought his excuse. Nobody had questioned the timeline, which had been what Tony and Gibbs had been worried about. Hell, according to Tony, nonbody had even questioned that fact that Phase Two had been a bust, according to Tony. Gibbs and Tony knew the opposite was actually the case, but the team could just wonder about it, until they decided to share. The schedule of "phases" in Tony's plan was the last thing on Gibbs' mind. He didn't much care, he'd enjoyed the hell out of having DiNozzo at his place these last few nights.

In a couple of hours, DiNozzo and Abby were going out clubbing and he planned to prance around in the lace-up leather pants that had taken a starring role in every one of Gibbs' fantasies. Abby was supposed to report back on Gibbs' expression when she and Tony met up with the others at a club.

What none of them knew was that Gibbs wasn't going to react according to plan. He wasn't a trained monkey and he had a few tricks of his own up his sleeve. And if everything went according to _his_ plan, they'd have a hell of a lot to talk about.

Gibbs could hear bits and pieces of conversation, but he tried to tune them out. Tony had kept the leather pants under lock and key, and Gibbs hadn't been able to get a glimpse of them yet. Not even the threat of torture—sexual or tickle—wouldn't make Tony budge. Finally, Gibbs had strategically retreated and had begun planning his own counter attack. Tony would never know what hit him.

He glanced at the clock, and then met Tony's eyes, nodding almost imperceptibly. It was after seven, time to get this started. Gibbs stood, reaching for his gun and badge, knowing everyone's eyes were on him as he strode confidently out of the office with a muttered goodbye and one last swallow of coffee. It was only when he got into the elevator that he let out the huge sigh of relief. Tony wasn't the only one who was excited about tonight, though Gibbs couldn't show that to his lover.

When Gibbs got home, he went downstairs to the basement, pulling out a few boxes. This stuff hadn't been bought off the rack—or if it was, he had no idea where to go to find it. He'd used some Internet skills he hadn't been sure he possessed to order it all. The pants had been tailored to his exact measurements and the shirt matched his eyes perfectly. It'd do for his purposes. He stowed them away again, though he knew there was no chance of DiNozzo stumbling down here before he went clubbing

Gibbs changed into a T-shirt and worn, comfortable jeans and was in the kitchen making a snack when Tony—and Abby—came in an hour later. Gibbs arched a brow at Abby's overnight bag, and she shrugged, a blush coloring the pale skin of her cheeks. "Club wear, you know, Gibbs."

"Club wear," he repeated, eyeing her and then Tony. "Where are you two going?"

"Oh, there's this new place. It's off the beaten path and pretty exclusive all things considered and…" Gibbs made a mental note of the club while Abby rambled on. As Abby continued taking a mile a minute, Gibbs allowed his attention to focus on Tony, his hands working to remove his tie. Gibbs had come to love Tony's hands, his fingers capable of delivering a hell of a massage. He was hooked on DiNozzo and he was ready to take it to the next level.

Abby finally stumbled to a stop, taking a breath, and Gibbs reached into the fridge, pulling out a Caf-Pow for her and two bottles of beer. He handed one to Tony, allowing their fingers to touch for a second, and then sat at the table, regarding them.

"What are you doing tonight?" Abby asked between long sips of her drink. "You haven't been around much in the evenings."

Gibbs shrugged, allowing that. He hadn't been—he was spending more and more time at Tony's place. "Got some projects, Abbs."

Her face screwed up into a look of intense concentration. "Oh. Are they going well?"

"Very," Gibbs replied, risking a look at Tony and darting his tongue out to chase a drop of beer off the rim of the bottle. Tony swallowed hard and coughed, downing his own bottle of beer in a few short gulps.

"Gonna shower, Abbs. You want to come up and do your makeup first?"

"I can do it while you're in the shower," Abby replied, batting her eyes.

"Not in my house, you aren't," Gibbs replied with a low, possessive growl. Abby looked stunned and Tony looked smirky. When Abby turned back to Tony, his expression had changed to one of innocence and a little nervousness. He was good—damn good. Gibbs was impressed. While Abby's back was turned, he raised his bottle to Tony.

"Okay. I'll shower and you use the bathroom down here, Abbs. We won't be all Ally McBeal."

"Ally who?"

"Never mind, Boss." Tony gave Abby an exaggerated wink and went upstairs, Gibbs watching him the whole while. DiNozzo's muscled ass was covered by his suit jacket, but Gibbs knew every contour and curve. Intimately.

"Gibbs? Gibbs? You okay?" Gibbs blinked a few times at Abby, nodding and trying to ignore the heat he felt flooding his cheeks.

"Okay," she continued, though she was watching him, scrutinizing him. "I'm going to get dressed now." She rubbed her hands together and gave him a knowing smile. "This is going to be an amazing night."

"Don't find too much trouble."

"I'm not the one you have to worry about."

It took them a full hour to get ready, Abby downstairs and Tony upstairs. She clomped her way up the stairs at the half hour mark and Gibbs tried to squelch his possessiveness—and his nerves—as she brought a bag up there. The comforting hum of their voices washed over him, and he paged through a magazine he'd been pretending to read as the air stilled, a sense of anticipation stealing over him. This was gonna be good.

Abby came down first, wearing a black dress that was worn on one shoulder, a sheer spiderwebby silver thing laying over the chest. Her makeup was dark and dramatic, her lips burgundy, her thigh-high boots matching her lips. He swallowed hard, gaze riveted on her. She looked amazing and all eyes would be on her.

"Abbs," Gibbs rasped, managing to barely tear his eyes away. He wasn't attracted to Abby, but he could appreciate what a beautiful woman she was. And if she looked like that, what the hell did Tony look like? He was in over his head, Gibbs realized.

"Hey, Tony," Abby sing-songed and Gibbs swallowed hard. He had to focus on not reacting too strongly for now. That was a part of _his_ master plan, the one Tony had no idea about. The entire night hinged on how Gibbs reacted in these next few minutes.

He didn't turn around as Tony came down the stairs, his steps measured and easy. It was only when Tony approached Abby that Gibbs turned to eye him. And even his legendary self control almost left him when he caught a glimpse of DiNozzo.

Abby had put makeup on him—at least Gibbs hoped she had and Tony wasn't that good at smearing the stuff on. His eyes were wider and looked greener, some crap smudged under the eyelids. And his lips were shiny and glistening. His hair was spikier than he usually wore at work, the red standing out against the…

Gibbs allowed his gaze to drop to Tony's black shirt. It looked expensive, the designer crap Tony favored. A few buttons were open at the throat, showing a little bit of golden brown chest hair. Gibbs moved his gaze even lower, flicking his eyes rather than dragging them down like he wanted to.

_Damn!_

Gibbs had to work hard not to react, when he wanted to groan or lick his lips or…something. Those damn lace-up leather pants showed more than they were supposed to hide, or maybe that was the whole point of them. They framed Tony's crotch, bulging in all the right spots, and made Gibbs catch his breath. He covered that by arching a brow and meeting Tony's eyes.

"Gonna make some girl lucky tonight?" he drawled.

"Depends," Tony shot back and Gibbs knew DiNozzo saw through his act. That didn't matter, not as much as he'd thought. Maybe if he didn't have his evil plan in action, the payoff might have been different.

"On?" Gibbs asked casually. He was glad his voice wasn't showing his reaction—and that he somehow managed to keep his cock soft. Abby's gaze was heavy on him, and Gibbs knew his reactions were being catalogued and analyzed.

"If anyone is _interested_." Tony emphasized that last word and Gibbs felt his lips quirk in the ghost of a smile. He knew Tony had seen it and waited until Abby glanced away to give the other man a wink. Gibbs wanted to be cold and remote, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't deny that he was worried about Tony's reaction as well. There was just no way Gibbs could reject his lover.

"Have fun," Gibbs said, moderating his voice, keeping it casual for Abby's benefit.

"You doing anything tonight?" Tony asked, his voice almost too casual.

"Maybe," Gibbs allowed with a careless shrug. "Got some stuff in the basement. Want to get my hands on some wood." When Tony lit up in a smirk, Gibbs couldn't help returning his expression.

"Have fun. Don't wake me up if ya get in late."

"You too," Tony replied, dropping his voice to the "sex tone" Gibbs loved so much. Payback was going to be a hell of a bitch for Special Agent DiNozzo.

Abby peppered Tony with questions on the drive to the club and he let her talk. Gibbs' reaction wasn't quite what she'd expected, but she wasn't deterred. She was discussing "Phase Four" now, which involved the leather pants, a shower, and what would undoubtedly be an angry Gibbs. Tony really wanted to let her know that she didn't need to plot any more, but he couldn't do that without Gibbs around. It wouldn't be right.

They pulled into the club parking lot and Tony gripped the steering wheel, feeling a little out of sorts. There was nobody in the club he wanted, nobody compared to Gibbs. What he wanted was at home, maybe playing with some wood.

Tony smirked at that. The idea of Gibbs playing with his wood had a certain appeal. Much more fun than being here, even if he would be surrounded by friends. Tony sighed, trying to get his mind in the game. When he got home, Gibbs would show him how much he liked the lace-up leathers, and in the meantime, Tony would flirt and dance and have a few drinks. It was what he enjoyed and what he was good at.

Tony followed Abby inside, trying to be cheerful, trying to forget that he had it all at home. This would be a great break for him. And as he whirled and danced and laughed and was the life of the party, he could put Gibbs out of his mind for the moment. But not for too long.

They'd been out on the dance floor for almost an hour, making an interesting group. Ziva had let her hair down—literally and figuratively—and was dancing between McGee and a surprisingly bold Palmer, who both seemed overwhelmed when she'd turn the full force of her personality on them. Tony and Abby hung out together, dancing so close to each other that neither was approached by anyone else. Abby didn't seem to mind, and Tony liked it that way.

There was some disturbance in the universe. Tony could feel it in the air, though he couldn't identify it. Then Abby let out a stunned "Oh my God."

Tony turned around, tracking what Abby was looking at, and almost forgot how to breathe. Gibbs was standing there, the lights of the club pulsing and gleaming off his silver hair. He had a feral expression on his face and his gaze was locked right on Tony's.

Tony started to step forward but then he realized that Gibbs wasn't wearing his usual polo and sport coat. He was dressed much more club like. Much more.

_Oh, God._

Tony had heard the expression of knees going weak before, but he'd never felt it in his life. But now.

Now…

Gibbs was wearing a blue shirt the exact shade of his eyes. Tony knew enough about clothes to realize that Gibbs was wearing a high end designer shirt. Tucked into.

_OH GOD! Tony had never expected to see this!_

Gibbs was filling out—stretching, expanding, pressing against—a pair of what looked like custom-made leather pants. The crotch wasn't lace up, but it framed Gibbs' hardening cock perfectly. Tony couldn't tear his eyes away and he knew the rest of the team had to be staring as hard as he was.

"Boss?" Tony squeaked over the music, over Palmer's stuttering, over Abby's "Oh my gods".

"DiNozzo," Gibbs replied, moving closer, closer, into Tony's personal space.

Tony took two quick steps backward, banging into a slim, trembling chest—Palmer's?

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked, his voice high and shrill.

"Wanted to see what you were up to," Gibbs replied in a calm voice, glancing down at Tony's pants and then raising his gaze. He gave Tony a possessive look and Tony clenched his fist, unsure, uncertain. What was he allowed to take? What was he going to be given?

"C'mere, DiNozzo."

"B-boss?"

"C'mere," Gibbs said, is voice more firm. When Tony didn't move, Gibbs lunged in, grabbing his wrist and pulling Tony flush against his chest. He wound an arm around Tony's back, holding him firmly, thrusting just once against Tony' rock-hard cock.

"Oh my god!" Abby said, and Tony twisted as much as he could, watching her expression turn from wide-eyed shock to acceptance, and then joy.

"What phase?" Abby asked, breathless. McGee and Palmer were high-fiving while Ziva just smirked knowingly.

"Right at the beginning," Gibbs admitted.

"Phase Two," Tony added.

"No way!"

"Way!" Tony said happily. Abby hugged them both and Tony was shocked when Gibbs didn't let go of him. He looked at Gibbs and the relaxed way the other man was embracing him and realized he didn't need any more than this. He had good friends, he had a great job, and an amazing lover who was proud to be with him.

A rush of happiness came over Tony and he leaned in, kissing Gibbs deeply. He didn't care if anyone in the club saw them. Gibbs was all that mattered.

"You two should get a room!"

"Working on it, Abbs. Come on, Tony."

"But my car—"

"I'll bring it over. Gibbs' place?" Abby asked. Tony was thankful that the rest of the team were keeping their mouths shut. "But not until the morning. Or um…maybe noon. Late afternoon?" she added with a giggle.

"My place," Gibbs affirmed. "Late tomorrow. You think I'm letting this redhead out of my sight?"

"No, Captain Oblivious," Abby said, and clapped her hand over her mouth. "I so did not mean to say that," she muttered, her green eyes wide.

"It's okay, Abbs," Gibbs assured. "Just needed a push in the right direction."

"Who would have known that me being a redhead was just what you needed," Tony added, nudging Gibbs.

"Not me, but I wouldn't have it any other way." He leaned in, nipping Tony's earlobe. "Let's get out of here before I rip those leather pants off you right here."

"On it, Boss!"


End file.
